Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san
xDu hast . Hallo und ♥lich Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussions-Seite. Wenn ihr irgendeine Nachricht für mich habt oder euch einfach langweilig ist, könnt ihr mich jederzeit anschreiben. Ich freue mich immer darüber und antworte auch immer. ^^ Lg Signatur^^ Hallo... ich wollte Fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen könntest! Hier alle Infos: Schriftart: Chalkduster Farbe: Der Name selbst soll blau sein, dann geht es so leicht ins Grüne über;) Die Schrift dann in türkis enden... könntest du den Spruch hochgesetzt machen? Name: Schneefrost Spruch: Who fights can win who has not dares already lost Achja die Schrift soll so dann auch noch kursiv sein wenn es geht! Liebe Grüße und danke im Voraus! ^^ Singatur Ich hatte ja eben im Chat schon gefragt^^ Schriftart: Pristina Farbe: Der Name selbst soll einen Farbverlauf von lila zu türkis haben Die Schrift dann in dem endtürkis des Namens sein und so über dem Namen^^ (z.B. so wie bei Raccoon mit dem hochgesetzten Spruch) Name: Fantasy (Bitte nur Fantasy, das reicht :D) Spruch: In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. Achja die Schrift soll so dann auch noch kursiv sein wenn es geht! Liebe Grüße und danke im Voraus! ^^ Hi Irgendwie hat mein PC es glaub ich nicht geschafft die letzte Nachricht abzusenden. Ich wollte dir ein schönes, neues Jahr wünschen. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Die Blut Spiele Ach herriye.Ich weiß nicht.Ich hatte diese Geschichte heute gefunden und ja ich wollte auch so eine Geschichte schon längst machen mit Streunern,Einzelläufern und Clankatzen.Hab mir,aber gedacht etwas später,weil ich ne menge Geschichten habe,die ich noch schreiben muss und heute sah ich dann die Geschichte und dachte jetzt: Oh nein jetzt kann ich sowas nicht mehr machen,weil es schon einen gibt der so eine Geschichte hat.Bin nicht sauer auf dich.Ich wollte nur auch so etwas machen.ALso nicht deine Ideen stehlen sondern mit meinen eigenen Charakteren.Ich mag dich irgendwie wollen wir Freunde sein? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 09:51, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke Schön das wir Freunde sein können und ja du hattest recht.Hab grad Fanfiktions.at geschaute und ja dort sind ne menge von denen. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:29, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich mag dich doch^^ Du hast geschrieben in diesem Wiki mag dich keiner /: Ich finde dich total nett und lustig und mag dich! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:52, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Bin noch zu blöd wegen deiner Signatur... Frostys Warrior Cats RPG Wikia Ich habe ein neues RPG Wikia erschaffen und wollte dich fragen, ob du beitreten möchtest! Du könntest die Position als Anfi des SonnenClans (es gibt nur 2 Clans) haben wenn du willst und auch gerne Admin sein! Hättest du Lust? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:49, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cool^^ Und wegen deiner frage; ich wäre echt gerne Anführer, und gäbe es einen Clan wo ich das kann und wo ich einen schwarzen oder grünen Drachen spielen kann? Das wäre cool! Schreib mir bitte zurück! LG deine[[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:58, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 16:52, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Animation? Könntest du mir eine Animation für meine Signatur machen? Mein Wunsch wäre zwei Katzen nebeneinader, eine cremefarbene die immer eine Pfote hebt und sie abdeckt und neben ich weine weiße mit einem schwarzen rechten Hinterbein und ihr linkes Ohr ist rosa mit jemandem rosanen Fleck darum Rum kennst du ja schon xD und die leckt sich jedenfalls irgendwie das Fell egal wie xD Geht das? Wäre voll cool^^ LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 17:24, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ahoi :3 rightHey ho :D Ich find deine neuen Vorlagen voll episch *_* (Cuties <3) deshalb hab ich dir gleich mal ein Bild gemacht! Die sind übrigens voll gut für Tabbies ... Joah, das wars auch schon xD Alles Liebe noch!! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Keks <333 *loves cookies like an Ir®e* Die sind aber auch hübsch *_* ... Und awww, du hast es als Pb <33 Es gibt auf dem WaCa Wiki ein Tutorial von Rosenherz, ich verlinks dir mal: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Tigerung_Tutorial Alles Liebe und thaaaaanks :* dein Keks [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] thumbMy cat das ist das Bild von der Katze für die story Lg deine --[[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 13:19, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Yay neue Siggi Tadaaa Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Wenn alle sagen,'es ist 'unmöglich ''werde ich kommen, ''es versuchen, ''und es schaffen! 13:50, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Yay^^ Das Cover: thumb Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 14:52, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Onyx! Hier, ich habe dir ein Bildchen gemalt^^ Es ist nicht so schön, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Schau dir mal bitte das hier an und hinterlass vllt einen Kommi (;thumb GGGLG deine 10:55, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Siggi? :) Hallo Onyx^^ Könntest du für mich eine Signatur erstellen? *Der Name wäre Kleckspfote. Ist es möglich, statt einem Spruch das Bild rechts zu nehmen? -->thumb|50px *Falls nicht, dann als Name ''Klecks und als "Spruch" pfote. *Am besten in der Schriftart Comic Sans MS und ein Farbverlauf von a2bfc9 (hellgraublau) nach ffdf6f (blassgelb). Ich hoffe, das ist möglich, das wäre so toll :D LG, Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 16:33, 25. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Siggi Yay, dankeschön! Sie ist wunderbar geworden! :D LG, Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 17:38, 26. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo? Onyx? Ist das dein ernst? Ich hab dich was gefragt und du verlässt den Chat,also ich wollte dich fragen wie man diese Vorlage bei: Samtherz benutzt? Ich würde mich auf eine antwort freuen. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:06, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Links So hier die Links und vergiss nicht alles weiß anzumalen auch die Augen,nicht darf unsichtbar sein: http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Warriors-LineArt-F-Short-501330232 http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Warriors-LineArt-M-Short-501330684 http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-LineArt-M-Long-501330316 http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Warriors-LineArt-F-Long-501330014 Und könntest du auch die Pupillen machen? Weil bei diesen Vorlagen sind sie nicht in den Augen und ich will,dass diese Vorlagen nicht in den weißen Kästchen sind wie hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Cat_base1_by_jaykailol-d31spce.png Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 11:19, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Ich dachte du würdest mir die Vorlage schicken? Oder hattest du keine Zeit? Oder hattest du es vergessen? Okey,was solls,schick es mir doch jetzt. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:39, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Vorlagen in weiß Schicke bitte alle Vorlagen und diese die du mir geschickt hast auch in den weißen Kästchen. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:05, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Falls du noch da bist... ... wahrscheinlich eher nicht, aber ich will es mal versucht haben. Na ja, also ich wollt fragen, wie ich meine Mutter am besten überzeugen kann, mich zuhause zu lassen. Weißt du da was? :/ Kann ja nicht zum zehntausendsten mal Bauchschmerzen oder Übelkeit vortäuschen.... --- 21:11, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Haha oke xD -- 21:27, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Also wenn du IMMER NOCH xD online bist, kannst du auch nochmal in den Livechat kommen, meine Mutter ist jetzt ein Stockwerk weiter unten und schläft auch bald. Und ich will.morgen.nicht.in.die.schule :c -- 21:29, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Vorlage Ich wollte dich nur noch schnell erinnern,dass du mir noch die Vorlage,die du mir geschickt hatetst in dem weißen Kästchen schicken musst und,dass du auch die die du mir schicken wirst in den weißen Kästchen schicken musst. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:09, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC) P.s.: Ich werde die ganze Woche zuhause bleiben,weil ich krank bin und bin froh,dass ich nicht in die Schule in dieser Woche gehen muss. Links Diese Vorlage: http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/FREE-Short-Hair-Tom-cat-Lineart-537940669 Und diese: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Fuchsschweif_(By_Ender) x3 Immer wenn ich auf dein Profil komme, steht bei mir ich habe neue Nachrichten und wenn ich drauf drücke bin ich abgemeldet .....xD Woran könnte das liegen? Aber voll nett was du über mich auf deinem Profil geschrieben hast :3 Hast du Blue Fire schon ewiger gemacht? ���� LG deine 17:42, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Willst du Das hier mal lesen?^^ :3 Re: Bildchen :3 Wunderschön Onyx, wie immer :3 Danke! :3 Apropos Bildchen, setzt doch das Bild von der Katze die ich dir mal gemalt habe auch in die Diashow auf deinem Profil :3 Nur wenn du willst natürlich ^^ GGGGGLG deine 17:25, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Onyx. Ich suche diese Vorlagen bei diesen Chara: Herzpfote (RC) (by Mohnfrost) in weis,aber auch die anderen von diesen Vorlagen.Könntest du mir den Link schicken,denn ich habe in deviantart nach denen gesucht,hab sie aber nicht gefunden. Lg deine 13:34, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Mac Hi Onyx :D Ich habe neuerdings einen Mac und bekomme es irgendwie nicht hin Gimp auf ihn drauf zu malen xD. Ich habe zwar die Mac Version genutzt, dennoch kann ich Gimp nicht öffnen. Blaufrost meinte, dass du mir helfen könntest. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir antworten würdest. Lg Deine Re:Re: Mac Oki ^^Wird erledigt ;D. Lg Deine Unsere Geschichte Hey Onyx, ich hatte gestern einen "Geistesblitz" für unsere Geschichte! :D Man könnte eine Triologie machen, welche (das sind jetzt mal nur Namenvorschläge): ''Nur wie das Hauchen des Windes, Nur wie das Rauschen des Regens, Nur wie das Glimmen der Sterne ''heißen könnte. Wir haben uns ja quasi auf zwei Handlungsstränge geeinigt: der Zweibeiner, der im Katzemkörper steckt und umgekehrt und die Liebe zweier Katzen zwischen zwei verfeindeten Clans. Hier kommt meine Idee: Glutherz ist die zweite Anführerin eines Clans (ich nenne ihn jetzt mal Clan1). Sie wird in den Körper eines Zweibeiners übertragen, da sie sich der Aufgabe einer zweiten Anführerin nicht gewachsen wird. Christin, deer Zweibeiner, glaubt ebenfalls keinen richtigen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu haben und in den fremden Körpern beginnen sie zu lernen ihre Aufgabe zu verstehen. Narüelich versucht Gluzherz zurück zu den Clans zu finden und sie beginnt sie zu suchen. Währenddessen herrscht ein Krieg zwischen Clan1 und Clan2 (sollen wir vielleicht nur zwei oder drei Clans machen als die üblichen Vier Clans?) Die Kriegerin Windhauch aus Clan2 und der Krieger Steppenfell verlieben sich ineinander und müssen erkennnen, wie sinnlos dieser krieg sei und wie viele Opfer er kostet. Am ende (wenn wir eine Trilogie machen, dann würde ich sagen am Ende der Trilogie (muss daszu aber auch erst zustimmen)), wird Windhauch von Steppenfells Schwester Sonnenlied getötet vor den Augen beider Clans und Steppenfell beginnt all die Gefühle den Clans zu sagen, welche er für die tote empfunden hatte und wie unnltig ihr Opfer war. Die Anführerin Federnstern aus Clan1 stirbt kurz nach dem Krieg an ihren Kriegswunden und Christie, der Zweibeiner, welcher nicht mehr die Clans verlassen will, wird durch ein Ritual in den Körper der Anführerin gebunden, deren Seele ab dann mit dem Clan ihrer Ahnen jagt, Glutherz kommt in ihren alten Körper zurück. So, ich hatte so eube ungefähre Idee für den Handlungsstrang (namen usw sind alle mal so benutzt werden, müssen ja nicht so in der Story so heißen...) Was meinst du zu meiner Idee und bitte sag, was du ändern würdest usw. Lg Deine Christies Körper verrottet einsam im Wald. :3 Ne, scherz xD Vielleicht kann er sich auflösen oder so... Oder Federstern wird in Christies Körper "gebeamt", damit sie Hilfe von den Zweibeinern bekommt und diese sie heilen. Sie könnte dort vielleicht dann auch ihre große Liebe kennenlernen und dann sagen, sie bleibt ein Zweibeiner. Was meinst du? Ich fände es gut, wenn die Geschichte aus der Sie und Er Perspektive geschrieben wird, so kann man gut zwischen den Charakteren hin und her wechseln ;D. Wenn du nichts einzuwenden hast, könnten wi ja jetzt einen genaueren Handlungsstrang entwickeln sowie eine Hierarchie. Hast du vielleicht Namensideen für die Clans. Vielleicht FunkenClan, NebelClan und WellenClan... Ich bin in Clannamen nicht so gut ;D Hast du vielleicht ein paar Vorschläge? :D Lg Deine PS: Wie sollen wir die Hauptprodagonisten übrigens nennen und wer soll wen schreiben? (auf Darkfall haben wir ja schon zweibeiner usw bereits aufgeteilt, aber der Rest ;D?) PPS: Übrigens wegen den ganzen Handlungssträngen. Ich bin gerade irgendwie total im Games of Thrones Fieber und da gibt es andauernd ja zich Handlungsstänge, deswegen nicht wundern xD. Mann kann durch die ganzen Handlungen einfach die Hauptprodagonisten besser um die Ecke bringen (mache ich bei manchen geschichten ganz gerne) ;D.... Re: Okidoki! :D Übrigens würde ich den WellenClan vielleicht doch FrostClan nennen, da ich finde, dass das besser zu Funken und Nebel passt. :) Dann beginnen wir Mal mit Namen xD. *Rauchgesicht *Fuchsschweif *Mondseele *Donnerherz *Rubinkralle *Silberfell *Obsidiannacht *Birkenstern *Weidenauge *Rehschritt (ich bin in Namen sehr unkreativ xD) Lg Deine 'Emmm... Hallo Onyx ich bins Nussfrost und ich muss jetzt einfach mal was sagen. Du hast ja für deinen Comic The blue fire Charktere erstellt einer von ihnen heißt Weißflamme und eine meiner Katzen auch. Also hab ich eine Seite für ihn erstellt die du dann benutzt hast und dadurch auch meins gelöscht hast. Ich würde dich bitten deinen Eintrag auf auf eine andere Seite zu verlegen. (Ist alles nicht böse gemeint) 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Unsere Geschichte Hey Onyx, ich habe ne Idee, wie Christie und Glutherz die Körper tauschen: Christie rennt in den Wald, da sie total am Boden zerstört ist (da ihr freund schluss gemacht hat)(vielleicht sollte sie mit einem motorrad in den wlad gefahren sein, das würde auf jeden fall erklären, warum sie so weit drinnen ist). Glutherz ist ebenfalls über die Grenze der Clans, da sie mal ihre ruhe braucht und über den Krieg nachdenkt. Als sie christie bemerkt, beginnt es zu gewittern und sie beobachtet christie. Als diese auf das Territorium von Glutherz' Clan zuläuft, greift Glutherz christie an und als sie den zweibeiner verletzt, trifft ein Blitz beide und sie werden ohnmächtig, erwachen dann schließlich im anderen Körper. Christie (in Glutherz' Körper) erwacht als erstes, und läutf vor Schreck, da sie nicht fassen kann, was passiert ist, in Richtung Lager, wo ihre Clangefährten sie dann auch finden. Glutherz In christies körper wird von wanderern gefunden und zurück zu den Menschen gebracht... wie findest du die Idee? Lg Deine PS: Ich werde das Darkfall Wikia übrigens sehr wahrscheinlich schließen :/ Klopf klopf Jemand zu Hause? Hy Onyx Hey Onyx! Du kannst jetzt,wenn du willst oder wann du willst,Bilder für meine Charaktere machen,aber nur für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe. Weil ich will immer,als erstens ein Bild machen,für den Chara für den ich noch keins gemacht habe. Und es ist mir egal,welche Vorlage du für die benutzt. Außerdem musst du das nicht für alle machen,wenn du willst nur für drei oder so. Lg deine 10:41, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Nicht schlimm ;) Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Darkfall schließen will... Mal sehen. Ich bin gerade etwas mit meiner Laune am Boden, deswegen habe ich mir das überlegt... Wie sollen wir unsere Staffel nennen und wie wäre es, wenn wir dann mal bald beginnen? ;) Lg Deine Wird aus der Geschichte noch etwas, oder sollen wir einfach nochmal alles auf das Eis legen? Lg Deine Re:Hi Oki ^^ Ich hätte ein paar Namen: Fremd (wegen den fremden Körpern sowie der fremden Liebe zwischen unseren Katzen (ich vergesse immer wieder die Namen xD) Dann die weiteren Namen: Das Heulen des Windes The warrior in you Wege des Schicksals Die Suche nach dem Einen (da schließlich Christie etc quasi Liebe, ein anderes Leben usw. suchen) Lg Deine Bilder 1.für diesen Kater: Iron 2.für diese Kätzin: Beerenfrost 3.für diese Kätzin: Blutschweif 4.für diese Kätzin: Bärenmond 5.für diese Kätzin. Ampferschweif Ich habe viele gefragt ob sie für mich welche Bilder machen können,aber da sie ja wenige zeit haben,haben die meisten nein gesagt.Außerdem nur für die Katzen für die ich noch kein Bild gemacht habe. Lg deine 18:43, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) wow Wow,diese zwei Bild sind so wunderschön,danke. Lg deine 06:27, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Vielen Dank ^^ Ich habe schon ein bisschen von den Geschichten gelesen und ein paar deiner tollen Bilder und Cover gesehen . Einfach nur Wow , bin auf jeden Fall ein Fan ! ^^ Liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 16:05, 28. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Danke :) Allerdings ist der Prolog meiner Meinung nach auch am besten Geworden , die Kapitel sind eher so Mittelmäßig . Ist ja aber nicht so , dass die Kapitel das wichtigste werden XD LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 16:59, 28. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Signatur. Hallo, Onyx! Könntest du mir eine Signatur mit einer kleinen Animation (Katze) machen? Natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit und Lust dazu hättest. PS: Ich bin mir leider nicht sicher, ob alle von meinen 200 Bearbeitungen wirklich sinnvoll sind. Aschenglut (Diskussion) 11:18, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Namen ändern Ich würde gerne meinen Namen ändern. Wie muss ich das machen? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:13, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Danke. Kannst du kurz in den Chat kommen? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:22, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Onyx wie ist das eigentlich mit den Kategorien? Die bleiben doch so wie sie sind oder? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:42, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ok als erstes werde ich hier überall wo mein Name ist das ändern und dann auf den anderen Wikis. Hier zu erst, einfach weil es das ist auf dem ich am aktivsten bin [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:50, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey ich bins Pfote Ich hab ein Problem. Hab mich mal abgemeldet, damit ich mich mit neuem Namen anmelden kann, aber das geht nicht. Es sieht nun echt komisch aus. Weißt du was da los ist? Lg Pfote 85.180.209.57 12:49, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Es hat sich geklärt. Ich hab einfach nur die Chronik der letzten 2 Tage löschen müssen. Jetzt geht es wieder. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:46, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) '''Hallo Onyx! Ich hab gehört, dass du echt hammermäßige Signaturen machen kannst, und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du auch eine für mich machen könntest. Hier die Infos: Text: Nussfrost (und dann hochgestellt) Find your way! Farbe: Farbverlauf von hellblau bis blau Schriftart: egal mach einfach die die dir am Besten findest PS: Wenn du jetzt gar keine Zeit und keinen Bock hast macht das ja auch nichts. Ich brauch sie ja nicht so schnell und lass dir ruhig Zeit. Deine Nussfrost (Diskussion) 16:47, 22. Sep. 2016 (UTC)NussfrostNussfrost (Diskussion) 16:47, 22. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 'Vielen Dank!!!!!!' Alter Schwede Onyx die Signatur ist wirklich schön geworden! Ich danke dir vielmals! Falls ich dir mit Bildern oder irgendetwas anderem helfen soll bin ich immer für dich da. Lg